The Magicians
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: The time of the hundred year war has been alter to the Fire Nation winning, now Korra and her friends must travel back and fix what has been broken or risk never have existed in the first place. Please comment I like to know if this is good.


The Magicians

Attack in the Night

A jewelry store in the middle of Republic City blew up. Raging flames engulfed the building that lighted up the entire corner. A mask woman in magician clothing leaped out of the fire with a bag of jewelry in hand. A chuckle came from the thief.

She landed on top of the scattered glass that lay on the ground. "Stop!" a voice a shouted. She looked over to the right to see Detective Mako running toward her. "Republic City Police."

The mask woman turned around to face him. "Hi, cutie. Why don't you take this?" She stretched out her right arm. A long pink ribbon shot out of her sleeve, flying toward Mako like a snake. Mako stopped and punched a fire ball at the extending ribbon.

The ribbon caught ablaze. The woman waved her hands around that caused the ribbon to swirl up around Mako like a burning tornado. Mako removed the flames with his firebending. The ribbon then wrapped around his body and tied him up. Mako collapsed to the ground.

Three metalbending officers than ran toward the scene. The mask woman leaped up shooting rounds of cards out of her sleeves to take the three men down before they could even react. She landed on the ground in between Mako and the meatlbenders. She looked back at the firebender who glared at her.

"Who are you?" Mako questioned. Yellow light glowed out of the eyeholes of the mask, blinding Mako.

-K-

Meanwhile a few streets away, Korra, Bolin, and Asami were walking down the street that had been completely abandon. Korra turned around to face her friends. "Isn't this where we're supposed to meet Mako for the night watch?"

"I think so," Bolin said. He reached into his coat to pull out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper as the group stopped. "Oh, I see. We're actually supposed to be four streets over to the right."

"Bolin!" Asami placed her fist on her hip.

"Sorry."

Suddenly a fog appeared around the group's feet. They all looked around and then forward to see a thick fog in front of them. "Who's there?" Bolin questioned, nervously.

"Are you ready for a show, ladies and gentleman?" a female's voice called out of the fog.

"No, no I'm not," Bolin said. The scared earthbender stepped back.

Two large shadowy beasts walked toward them through the fog with one human form in the middle. The human came out of the fog first in front of the group, wearing a mask, but clearly was a woman.

"Avatar and friends prepare for a show of a lifetime." The woman thrust her arms forward. The two dark spirits behind the fog burst out of the fog with their jaws wide open and ready to attack.

"Ah, dark spirits!" Bolin shouted.

"I've got this." Korra placed her fist together and shut her eyes for a moment to concentrate. While Korra was preparing herself, Bolin threw a couple rocks at the spirits, but the spirits easily scattered them to pieces.

Korra opened her eyes that now glow. She bent the fog to turn it into water and wrap it around the two spirits, spinning two streams around them. She began to perform the healing method to heal the spirits darkness when the spirits burned up and flames and leaped through the streams of water to slam directly in front of Korra.

Korra flew back into her friends, knocking them all to the ground. Korra placed her hand on the ground and struggled to get up now that she was out of her Avatar state. She saw that one of the spirits was charging toward them. She rose up an earth wall to block the spirit that slammed into it.

"It seems like you're not doing too well, Avatar," a voice said from behind them spoke.

Korra and her friends got up and face the opposite of the wall. They saw a man in a mask walk toward them wrapped up in a cloak. "Who are you?"

The man raised his hand to reveal an eyeball in his hand. "So long, Avatar."A light shot out of the eye that blinded the team. They covered their eyes with their arms. The light faded away and the group lowered their arms.

Bolin wrapped his arms around his body. "Brrr, why is it so cold?"

The masked man lowered his hand down. "That's the cold chill of your bodies turning to stone."

The group looked down at their feet to see that they were turning to stone. Their eyes opened wide. Korra then looked forward at the man. "Stop this now!" The man merely chuckled. Korra was so in rage she blew a breath of fire at the man.

One of the spirits leaped over the wall to block the attack. "I'm afraid your time is up, Avatar," the man said.

"No!" Korra shouted before she and her friends were turned into stone.

The man started to walk toward Korra and her friends. "What an amazing prize to have." Light from above shot down. The masked man looked up to see police aircrafts, coming in their direction. "Annoying police. Soul Fire, we're withdrawing for now."

"Ok," the mask woman said. She stretched her hands out to have the spirits shoot up her arms. She and the man then ran down an alleyway before the light could shine on them.

-Please Comment-


End file.
